Wishing Rain
Wishing Rain Prologue It was the first stages of New-leaf, Raintail was sprinting to the nursery as fast as he could. He had just heard his mate, Wishshine, had gave birth. He raced in. “Quiet now Raintail you wont want to wake him up.” “Him? There’s no others?” Raintail sat by her. “No, just one.” Wishshine purred licking the small kits head. It was a pure white tom with a deep V black shape on his forehead and on his chest. It was almost like a upside down black triangle. “He's beautiful.“' Raintail closed his eyes as a purr rumbled from his throat. “What shall we name him? “Wishshine meowed not taking her eyes off of the small kit. “How about Ravenkit, he will be like a dove but as swift and strong as a raven. “ Raintail suggested. “Perfect.” Meowed Wishshine. “He will be the strongest cat in warrior history, I promise.” The sun blazed down on the camp, the starting of Green-leaf made everyone happy, as now it wasn't the dreadful Leaf-bare or the chilly New-leaf. Ravenkit tried to smooth out his last tuft of kit fur on the top of his head. “Come on, smooth down fluff, I’m becoming a apprentice. I’m not a kit.” He urged. Wishshine padded over and licked down the fur. “Thanks.” Ravenkit meowed. “You know you still have the kit, at the end of your name. Not paw” Wishshine smiled. Ravenkit rolled his eyes not annoyed, but happy and he knew his mother still wanted him to be the small quiet kit he was before. But though Ravenkit was very quiet his white fur shining in the sunlight. “I can't wait, Tawnystar said I'm becoming an apprentice tomorrow! And I want all my kit presence away.” Ravenkit's tail waving through the air. “I know darling, but your kin is going to be born soon. Dreamcatcher is moving into the nursery with Darkscar's kits tomorrow.” Wishshine reminded. “I know.” He sighed. I wish I won’t have to go into the nursery again after those kits are born! Ravenkit thought. He padded back into the nursery. “I just want to leave camp.” He groaned. “Stop that fussing!” Wishshine hissed. “You should be happy you’re a kit, you don’t have to do all the work!” Wishshine stomped over to Ravenkit. “Now you listen, if you want to become a warrior you mustn’t complain, or Tawnystar will take credit and punish you for your action.” Wishshine growled through gritted teeth. Ravenkit grumbled to himself and padded to a nest. Why are cats so harsh to me? I’m a kit for Starclan’s sake! Ravenkit slumped down in his nest. “Wow, I hardly even know who I am.” Ravenkit tore the moss In his nest. Wishshine yawned and settled her self in a nest close to Ravenkit. I’ll just take a nap, then soon apprenticeship on my way. Ravenkit closed his eyes and drifted onto sleep. He appeared to be in the forest, and looked like himself except he was larger and had huge shoulders and was strong. “Congratulations on becoming leader Ravenstar.” Another cat meowed. She was a brown tabby with green eyes and black ears. She stole his heart for sure. “Hello, beautiful.” Ravenkit, or as he was called Ravenstar meowed. The tabby purred and batted her eyes. Ravenstar smiled. “How about you be my deputy.” Ravenstar purred lost in her eyes. “Ravenkit get up!” The brown tabby hissed. “What?” Ravenstar shook his head surprised to see he was awoken and was Ravenkit again, his mother was right beside him. It only felt like a few heartbeats and it was over. He saw the sun rise over the hills. “It’s almost time for you to become an apprentice!” Wishshine smiled. Ravenkit bounced up. “Yes! Finally!” He meowed enthusiastically. “That’s the warriors spirit!” Wishshine praised. “Hey mother, I had this dream where is saw this beautiful brown tabby, with green eyes and black ears, she was beautiful. And I was Ravenstar the newest leader!” His eyes gazed to the sky as he padded out. “The brown tabby must have been the new apprentice, Sparrowpaw.” Wishshine meowed. Sparrowpaw, such beauty. Only if every cat knew what things could happen. Ravenkit started to pad near the Tallstump. He looked at the height and the weight it could hold. He winced as a heat wave crashed on the camp. “It hasn’t rained in a moon. I wish there would be some rain. I mean its intense!” Ravenkit meowed.